Can I ever forget?
by Eclair Celine
Summary: Lost and devastated, would she ever forget what happened? being best friends for their entire life, can she forget what happened?


**Another Fanfic! Sorry guys if I haven't finished one of my stories, I promised to finish it. Soon. It's just, I haven't got much time, these past few months, but I really promise I'll finish it. :) Don't worry. Here's my new story, a one-shot, well, probably sad, but just read it. I would to hear from you reviewers. **

**

* * *

**

**Can I ever forget?**

**By Eclair Celine**

**

* * *

**

My name is Sakura Mikan. 17 years old. I'm a cheerful girl, always. I believe that everything happens for a reason, so be it.

I study at Alice Academy, the school for the elite. I'm kinda naive, as they say. But I befriend anyone. I have a best friend named Hyuuga Natsume. He's always quiet, like he owns another world, but, he's my best friend. We are childhood friends, and our house is just right next to theirs. He became my constant playmate and as time passes by, he completely have my trust. We got along very well sometimes, but we tell each other our secrets, and promise to keep them onto our grave.

But I have a secret I never tell him. A secret which I kept for a very long time.

And that is, I secretly love him.

Natsume is a very good looking boy. He has a pair of raven eyes, very mysterious personality, but he is very charismatic. He is good at everything. He's the smartest in our batch, and the most athletic among the boys. The boys envy him. And all the girls admire him.

I admit, sometimes I get jealous when a girl confessess his love for him. When a girl gave him chocolates on Valentines Day. When he receive gifts on Christmas Day. When he receive greetings on his birthday. I got jealous because I did the same thing. But for Natsume, no one is special. He treats everyone equally.

He is the most popular in our school. And sometimes, I become the laughing stock of the school. I'm not in the same class as he is, for his IQ is far higher than mine. I know I'm not that smart, but I do not take it seriously. As long as Natsume is by my side, nothing ever really matters.

I became the girls' target. Everyday I receive some sort of threats in my locker telling me to stay away from THEIR Natsume. I just smiled. I don't give a damn on what they say. I even let Natsume see the threats, he would just throw it away and tell me not to mind it.

During lunch break, he would wait for me at our spot. He would seat there, not aware that all the girls are looking at him, waiting for me. He would patiently wait there and when I come, he would eat his food, and let me do the talking.

After class, he would wait for me at the gate, and would walk me home.

All the girls envy me, I can sense it. But I can't do anything for them, for I love my best friend. He became my protector when I was a child. He protects me when some of my neighbors fight with me. So when he is not around, I don't feel secure, and I need him.

He became my first dance, my first hug, and my first love.

I just haven't got the chance to kiss him. Even on the cheeks.

And my heart ached when some girl kissed him on the lips.

Natsume Hyuuga is my best friend. But he's the guy I love the most.

One day, I heard a news from the girls in my class that he joined the most cruel organization in our school. The Brave Boys Organization. It's just a crap, they encourage the boys to join them, and if the boy refused, they would scatter his shameful deeds. Some said they killed several guys for beating guys who did not follow their commands. And then, they got the power.

So I was really shocked when Natsume joined the group.

While we were walking home, I asked him.

"Hey! Why did you join their organization? I thought you hate them!"

He did not answer. I asked him again.

"You don't know what you're getting into. Didn't you hear they killed several boys?"

He finally answered. "I know what I'm getting into." Then he walked faster, leaving me behind.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I wish he would call or text in my phone. But he didn't. I felt so sad.

The next morning, I waited for him in his house so we would walk together today. But his mother said he went out early.

I cannot pay my attention in the lectures. My mind was blowing away. I cannot talk properly to my classmates.

During lunch time, I looked for our spot, but he wasn't there. I ate alone. And I am aware that all the girls are looking at me, pitying me.

At class dismissal, I looked for him in the gate. But he wasn't also there.

I felt sad. I walked my way home alone.

The following days, whenever I see him, he would not talk to me. He would ignore me.

I tried to text him, but he would not reply. I tried to call him, but he would not answer the phone.

I wonder what's wrong?

Did I do something wrong that make him angry? Did I ask a rude question?

All the days he wasn't with me, I would feel sad. That night, I cried.

The next day, after class hours, I waited for him at his house. I waited until he came. It was 10pm when he finally came.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you." I told him.

He just stared at me.

I noticed there's a bruise on his lips. I touched it.

"Aw." He said.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized. "Where did you get that bruise?"

He didn't answer. He did not seem to be angry but I felt that he wanted to go inside.

"What was it that you want to talk?" He said.

"I wonder why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong Natsume?" My heart was aching as I asked that question.

He didn't answer, he just looked at me.

"Hey! Don't just look at me, please answer me! Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something that would make you angry? Did I do something wrong? Did I ask a rude question that day? Hey!" I was near crying but still, he didn't answer me.

Instead, "Why are you so nosy? Who are you to me to ask me those questions?" He said, then went inside his house.

I stood there, totally heart broken.

The man I love, just asked me who am I to him..

I'm just his best friend...

Not his girlfriend.

I slowly went back to my house, then went inside my room and cried all night.

I didn't know. I wanted to say sorry if I have done something wrong. I text him that night.

"What did I do?"

But then, he didn't reply.

The next morning, when I saw him, he is avoiding eye contacts with me. When I tried to talk to him in the hallway, he would just ignore me. Even during lunch time, I didn't see him again on our spot. And after class hours, he was never on the gate again.

That day continued for the next few months. I didn't text him anymore. I didn't try to call him ever again. If he's avoiding me, I don't know the reason, and I know I shouldn't care. For I'm now the ex-best friend.

Natsume continued to avoid me for the next few months. Even if our house is right next to one another, we haven't had any communication since then.

All the girls were happy. Because Natsume avoided me. I don't care. I just felt, I'm incomplete.

Deep inside, I'm sad. Longing for his concern whenever a girl sent me a threat. Or when my shoes are thrown away. Now, there's no one who would fight and protect me. I'm just now a nobody to him.

Then one day. I received the most painful news. I heard that Natsume got beat up by the Brave Boys Organization. He was badly injured and is almost dying.

I quickly went to the hospital. Run my way through his room. When I went inside, his family is crying for him.

I also cried. My tears won't stop.

He's now gone.

He died because he was badly injured. Blood was all over his body.

I cried, stumbled on the floor, rise, went through his side, hold his hand.

I squeezed it tightly while tears fell from my eyes.

I cannot accept the fact that his gone. I just can't move on.

Then his mother handed me his phone.

"Read it." She said as she cried also.

I grabbed his phone, then read the sent items.

"I joined your organization, what do you want now?"

"I have done what you had told me, please stay away from Mikan!"

"Please don't let Mikan be the target... I love her so much."

Then I cried the whole night. Shocked from what I have heard. I just can't... live my life without him by my side...

Now several months passed, I'm still devastated as ever.

Whenever Lunch time or Dismissal time came, I would cry.

He wouldn't be there at our spot and in the gate.

When there's an occasion, he wouldn't be the one to greet me first.

Everyone missed him.

But it's me who missed him the most.

I love Natsume Hyuuga, more than anyone else in the world.

My name is Sakura Mikan. 18 years old. I'm a cheerful girl, before. But I still believe that everything happens for a reason.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Reviews please!**


End file.
